Boulderfall
Boulderfall is a small village located in the foothills of the Tretogor Mountains in the Barrow Fields Hold. Surrounded by a dense forest of oaks and straddling a small mountain stream, Boulderfall is known primarily for it's position at the beginning of the 12,000 steps to the Kragspire. History The town of Boulderfall is almost as old as the Kragspire itself, emerging as a means of relaying food and supplies up and down the steps. Overtime the town grew steadily in size, growing considerably under the wise governance of the Bear-Breaker clan. Despite its relative prosperity, the wilds around Boulderfall remained extremely dangerous, teeming with monsters and marauders. During the reign of King Edmund II the town was attacked by a sizeable force of goblins, with many residents murdered and the town held hostage. A young Benjen Dyetrich, already a renowned hero and adventure throughout the Kingdom, happened upon the town and single-handedly slew the marauding goblins. After saving the town, a thunderous boom from the peaks of the Tretogors violently shook the valley. Recognising his summons to the Kragspire, Benjen abandoned his life as a Hero to become the next Master of the Kragspire, protector of the Vestment of the Venator. The town, sixty years on, continues to sing his praises. It was here that a Tiefling orphan named Ogo Drafro was abandoned to climb the 12,000 steps alone in the hopes of gaining the Master's favour, and it was here ten years later Ogo seek refuge after the destruction of the Kragspire and begin his hunt of Malekith Bowie. Layout Boulderfall is a sprawling settlement of relatively small size, with the primary commercial and residential areas clustered around the base of the central keep. The town is notably littered with trees and characterised by the many large boulders strewn towards the southern side of the village, having fallen from the peaks of the Tretogors. The Marketplace Boulderfall Markets is outfitted with most of the expected amenities and acts as the central hub of the town. The Marketplace is often busy with local farmers selling their produce, travelling traders on their way to Oakvale and pilgrims to the Temple of Milili. Consisting of a large dirt circle ringed by shops and stalls, there is modest well in the centre of the marketplace. Stoneforge Steel The town's blacksmith, forging tools and horseshoes for farmers, reliquaries for priests and pilgrims and basic weapons and armour for the occasional mercenary or adventurer. The forge has been owned and operated by the same family for generations, stretching back to the village's establishment. The current blacksmith, Edgar, is a stoic and reserved man, known for his staunch loyalty to the Crown. The Bull & Bear Inn The largest structure in the marketplace, the Bull & Bear is a two-storey inn renown for its rowdy atmosphere and strong local ale. Managed by its ostentatious half-orc publican Gorbath Silver-Tongue, the inn is the first stop for most visitors to the town of Boulderfall, providing cheap rates, good food and strong drink. It is a typical timber-framed structure, with a jettied upper floor and a sizeable stables. Boulderfall General Goods Consisting of an unassuming, timber-framed, single-storey structure with a thatched roof, the interior Boulderfall General Goods is incredibly cluttered, extremely narrow shelves stacked with an assortment of miscellaneous goods. The gnome proprietor, Holly, is known for her clumsy and distrait but otherwise friendly nature, as well as her shrewd bargaining skills. Boulderfall Keep